


In sickness and in health ...

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Caring Kurt, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sick Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sfgirljan asked : "Can you write a "Nurse Me" drabble for Klaine, please? <3" +  Anonymous said: "X me: Kurt comforting Blaine who has a headcold"</p><p>> Leave a “Nurse Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about my character healing yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In sickness and in health ...

“Atchoo!”

The sound is slightly muffled by the bathroom door, but it still startles Kurt.

That was a big one.

“Ah-ah-atchoooo!”

Okay then.

Kurt gets out of the bed and goes to knock on the door. “Honey?”

“Hey sweedie.”

Holy mother of cold. “You alright in there?”

“Id’s dothing.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Jusd a liddle c–achoo!”

Kurt opens the door ajar. “Just a little cold, uh?”

Blaine is bracing himself on the sink, nose red and eyes tearing up. Kurt would take the time to appreciate the rest og him in his towel, but no, not right now.

“Come on, get in fresh jammies,” he says softly, “I’ll call work for the both of us and I’ll take care of you.”

“You’ll get sick doo.” Blaine looks defeated.

“Nah I won’t, Kurt replies, putting on his fluffy robe and holding Blaine’s up. “I never catch common colds, you know that.”

Blaine whines as he puts his arms in the robe, pulling Kurt’s hands on top of his forearms for a hug. “Everything hurds.”

“I know,” Kurt coos. “I’ll make you some hot water with lemon and honey?”

“The fir dree one?”

Kurt kisses his cheek. “Yes, the fir tree one.”

Nothing like a large quantity of hot water, lemon wedges and honey to cure any cold, Hummel style.

That, and the Wizard of Oz on repeat.

“Do you want to eat something?” he asks, wrapping Blaine in a blanket on the couch.

Blaine sniffles and slowly shakes his head, eyes already dropping close.

Kurt will take some saltins, just in case.

It’s not that he particularly enjoys taking care of a sick Blaine–but Kurt can’t help but see it as rehearsals for when their baby is here.


End file.
